The Swiss uncle
by Littleswiss
Summary: Weiss has a secret. She hasn't told anyone about her uncle, not even her own teammates so when he suddenly appeared to make a surprise visit, a lot will happened. Well let's say that his eccentricity could potentially lead the others a little... mad, not in the bad term of the word.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Littleswiss and this is my first attempt to do a humor based fic. So I would appreciate to have feedback to see if you like it. Thank you. **

**Edit 15/3/15: Just a little line I forgot to put and also a word**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was fine. The sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, showing all of their beauty to the world. It was one of the rare good weather that you must get out to take advantage of, for example, by going on a ride with a bicycle or just enjoy the sun by tanning. But of course not everyone could take advantage of that kind of weather.

"Buuuuuuuut Weiss I don't wanna..." Whined Ruby at her partner while her face was plastered against the table, in front of a pile of paper and diverse books.

"I don't care. You have to finish your part because if you don't we are both going to get in trouble for this and it's for _tomorrow_!" Weiss said pointing at the blank paper that should have been full of text about the impact the discovery of Dust had on the world.

"Buuuuuuuuuut..."

"DO IT."

The antics of the two girls were observed by Yang and Blake. The blond bombshell was laughing at the arguing pair while her quite partner had her nose in one of her infamous book containing some pretty inappropriate stuff. Suddenly a knock on the door of their dorm was heard.

"Ugh, I swear if this is Jaune again…" Weiss complained to herself.

"I got it." Interrupted Yang, getting up from her bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Okay listen Jaune..." The name of the other blond died in her throat because the man that was standing in front of her could, in no way, be the leader of team JNPR. A medium beer-belly, a white flannel shirt under a brown leather jacket with the inside was covered in wool, maroon pants and hiking shoes and on top of that was a mess of brown hair where some stray of gray could be seen, same thing for a bushy beard. And he was tall, at least 6'3''. And he was burly looking. The most striking features was his eyes, they were of a familiar shade of blue.

"Hallo!" Greeted the man in a heavy German accent. Yang blinked once, twice and closed the door. She rubbed her eyes, then she opened the door again and he was still there, all smile.

"Uhhhh guys? There an unknown burly looking dude dressed as if he had been living in the mountains all his life at our door." Yang called out from her shoulder.

"Oh no..." Muttered the heiress under her breath. Ruby watched curiously as her partner got up from her chair, dusted herself and made sure that she was properly looking before taking a deep calming breath. Then she walked towards the door and when she saw the man, she, with arms opened and smile plastered on her face, said loudly: "Öhi!"

When the burly man saw the heiress, a bigger smile appeared beneath his beard and he quickly closed the distance and engulfed the smaller girl in a bear hug. "Meine kleine Weiss!" He laughed as he was making her spin while kissing her on the cheeks three times, in sign of greeting. She did the same. After another complete spin he put her back on the floor. "Wie geits?" He asked her in an unfamiliar language that sounded a little harsh.

"Mir geits es gut." Responded Weiss in the same language. While Weiss and the foreign man were acting as if they were catching up, the rest of the team was watching them, mouth making a perfect o. Blake had lowered her book, Ruby had her head held up and Yang had still her hand on the knob.

What was raising red flags in RBY heads was the fact that Weiss was _smiling_, like real smiling and seemed genuinely happy.

"Uh Weiss?" Timidly tried Ruby to catch her partner attention but to no effect. She tried a second time but it failed too. "WEISS!" This time it worked. The white themed girl stopped in the middle of her lively discussion to turn around and looked at Ruby. Then ever slowly, the smile gently disappear from her face as she saw that her teammates were watching her as if she grew a second head. Weiss coughed a little in her hand and went back to her old persona, a little red on the cheeks in embarrassment.

"*cough cough* Ruby, Blake, Yang, this is my uncle. Öhi this is my teammates Ruby, Blake and Yang." She presented.

"Hallo!" He greeted them with a little wave of the hand.

"_**EH?!**_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have an uncle?" Asked in disbelief the blond brawler, sitting on the floor with everyone else.

"WHO HAS AN UNCLE?**" **The door exploded and Nora busted inside the room, quickly followed by an ever so calm Ren followed by Jaune and Pyrrha. Weiss face palmed seeing as now more people knew about him. The spartan quickly apologize for the door.

"Yes I have one. I will let him present himself." As on cue, the man smiled and spoke.

"Hallo, my name is Hans Gröeber von Schnee. Nice to meet you." Team RBY said nothing as their brains were still trying to process that information with the fact that Weiss was so out of character when she was speaking with him earlier. Of course Nora responded with an exited "HI" while Ren opted for a nod. Jaune smiled at him, a little nervous and Pyrrha greeted him normally.

"Oh. Why are you here Öhi?" She asked her uncle.

"Well to see my niece of course! Oh and before I forget." He answered, searching inside his bag and produced a simple dusty bottle containing a clear liquid who had a little green in it. Seeing the object, they eyes of Weiss became as big as saucepan.

"Not here. It's illegal." She told him in what she assumed to be quiet. It was quiet but the silence in the room let the words be heard as clear as day to everyone.

"Nonsense. With what are we going to celebrate our little reunion?" He asked her while he took out glasses from his bag.

"Is that alcohol? If so, I don't see the problem." Yang added her two cents.

"Sorry, we have something to do." Said Ren.

"But Ren we have not…"

"Nora..." He sighed.

"Okay Ren. See you guys!" Before anyone could say anything the pair disappeared.

"Oh I.. also have to.. do my laundry. Bye" Quickly said Jaune before he too disappeared. Pyrrha bolted after him.

"Wait! I need to do it too." And soon, only the member of team RWBY, plus Weiss's uncle, were present. This strange behavior from JNPR had a reason. You see, as Jaune was being the kind leader he is, thought that going out with his team would be the perfect bonding time. And of course, alcohol was included. And if the life-long banishment of the club was of any indications, alcohol was a really bad idea.

Hans didn't even wait and started pouring the beverage into five glasses. He gave four to each member of the team and kept one for himself. "Cheers!" He said before drinking in one movement the clear liquid. He made a grimace before cracking his neck and pouring himself some more. Weiss was more moderate and drank slowly. Blake sniffed her glass before taking a little swing with her tongue. Her face transformed into an expression of disgust. But even after that, she took another, this time normal swing that resulted in the same facial expression.

Yang was being Yang and decided to do it like a shot.

"Yang I don't think that's a good..." Tried to say Ruby but it was too late. Yang brought the glasses in one jerk. Bad idea. She immediately started gagging and coughing and almost chocked herself. Ruby decided to play it safe and did like Weiss.

That was going to be an afternoon to remember. Or not.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done.****Well I had this idea for two reason: Why the hell not and Why not Switzerland?.**** Please leave a review thank you!** **Hope you liked it! **

**S****ee you next time!**

**Littleswiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Littleswiss here! And woah, already 10 followers and 8 favorite! Thanks ladies and gentlemen!**

**So without any further due, here's chapter 2!**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ugggggghh. Why d__oes__ everything hurt?_ And particularly her head. Weiss opened slowly her eyes before shutting them again. The light was so bright that it made her headache even worse. After a while she decided to open her eyes slowly.

"ugghhhh." She complained to no one in particular. That's when she felt something compressing her on her side. When she turned her head to the side, her brain didn't understand what, or more like _who_, was compressing/hugging her. Then it clicked.

_Ruby… wait Ruby?!_ She tried to bolt up but the sudden movement only made the sleeping girl tighten her grip on Weiss. The red reaper was like a koala clung to its branch.

"Hmmmmm…. Cookies~" Ruby muttered in her sleep while she was munching on Weiss's hair. The heiress could try all the attempts she could, no one, absolutely no one worked. After that she gave up tying to get free. On the bright side Ruby stopped chewing her hair. But now her hair was all sticky.

_Wait… please don't me that we have… _She looked down at herself and relaxed. She was still clothed and Ruby too. She released a sigh of relief. From what she could saw from her position is that she was still in the room and on her bed. She tried to wake Ruby up but to no avail, so she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible and wait until Ruby woke up.

It wasn't going to be long right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Yang was in a similar predicament as Weiss but different. When she opened her eyes she wasn't greeted by light, but by darkness.

_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh… My… head. _She tried to put a hand on her face but it hit something metallic that resulted in a clang sounds that reverberated. She gripped it and took it off and immediately regretted her action.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….. Stupid light. _She internally groaned and got up from the bed she was currently lying on and sat on the side. She massage her face while rubbing her eyes and stretched her arms behind her. But then her left hand hit something, again. It didn't made a lot of noise like the bucket her head was stuck in. She touched it and gripped it. It was of a round shape, smooth and very soft at the touch. She squeezed it by reflex and was awarded by a muffled moan. She stop for a few seconds, trying to determine what she just heard. She gave another squeeze and another moan was heard. Her brain was still too sleepy and fuzzy to make the link and so turned her head to the left.

… That was the state her mind was in when she saw the naked form of her partner, Blake, who was sleeping. She slowly took her hand back from Blake's...errm...upper body and looked at it, then at Blake, then at her hand again before her eyes fell on Blake again. She slowly got off the bed, her bare foot making contact with the unusual cold floor. Meh, probably just her. She walked through the unfamiliar room that she was in. On the way toward the door she stumbled across: an empty bottle, a black bow, her shoes, and even some really inappropriate objects… was that a maid dress in the corner? But of course her pounding head didn't even register the diverse 'objects' that were present and lying around in the room. She didn't even see the door standing in front of her and slammed into it.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh." Was all she said before she sluggishly grasped the handle and open the door. It wasn't the corridor she knew that greeted her but the calm aroma and chilly wind of a forest that met her. The sudden change of temperature accelerated her waking process, and on the way gradually woke her brain up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit….. _WHAT?!" S_he then looked at her hand and saw a ring sitting like no one's business on her ring finger.

"_WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the room that Hans had booked at the hotel, the one responsible for the future chaos woke up, perfectly fine, without even the slightest headache. The mountain man stretched inside his cover before moving his hand to grasp the bottle on his night table that should have been there, bu there wasn't any. He look at his left and there was nothing. He pondered on the question of his missing second bottle when he remembered that he gave it to Weiss. What a thoughtful uncle he was, hmpf, and his brother said that he was irresponsible.

Well, another day to visit Vale-city and his little niece. Maybe he could visit the oh so famous beacon academy. That was strange, because this academy was supposed to be known worldwide but he had never heard of it. Maybe he should get out more often. Speaking of his niece maybe he could call her now, it was past 11 a.m she sure must have been up right? Well he could do that if that _Sheissestück _of scroll would work. He had received it for his last birthday from Weiss, to be more 'modern'. After an intense battle of pressing buttons, turning on and off and tapping too much on the screen, he finally managed to call his niece. The image of Weiss when she was four, in a Heidi costume with pigtails popped up on the screen while the phone icon was shaking. I kept ringing for two minutes until the voice mail was the only thing he could hear. He tried a second and third time and always was rewarded by the voice mail. A the fourth attempt, he left a message.(Of course in Swiss-german)

"_Hallo Weiss. It's me. Just wanted to know if everything was alright and ask if you would recommend places to visit in Vale. Well you are surely busy so I will leave this message. Oh before I forget, I will cook tonight so here's my address. You can invite your friends if you want." _When the message was send, he closed his scroll and got up and prepare for his day of being a tourist in a foreign kingdom.

It was going to be a great day, well for him at least.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Did you like it? Please leave a review thank you!**

**I will see you next chapter!**

**Littleswiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's me, Littleswiss with a new chapter of the Swiss uncle! I want to apologize for the delay of two months, but real life decided to make me its slave. But here is chapter 3! I don't know when chapter 4 will be up, but I hope soon. And wow, 16 followers and 10 favorites? You are awesome! Oh just a little shameless advert for my other RWBY fanfic, The bloody sheep. If you like more mature fic containing violence and other dark theme, go check it out :P.**

**I do not own RWBY, Rooster teeth does.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team JNPR woke as usual in the same order. Pyrrha was the first up before being followed by Ren. Of course she took a shower first and unlike a certain ice princess, didn't take too long. And after being fresh and ready for the day, the spartan went to the bed were the leader of the team was currently sleeping in. With gentleness, she shook his shoulder to wake him up. The sudden movement effectively woke him up. He blinked once, twice and finally his eyes focused on the figure that was standing in front of him. With a yawn, Jaune greeted his partner."Mornin'"

"Morning." Once they greeted each other, Pyrrha went back to her bed and opened her bag where her school stuff were packed and took out the homework that was due to today and checked if everything was alright. Meanwhile Ren had finished his shower and Jaune could take his. Of course there was still the last member of their team was still snoring like a bunch of rocks were grinding together. After the blond had finished, Ren told them to go without them, he would catch up with them when he would manage to wake up the berserk of the team.

Arriving at the cafeteria, the duo took their usual place and started to eat their breakfast. Everything was normal, except they were few people inside. After 10 minutes, the N and R of the team arrived and too started eating. He didn't know why but Jaune had a feeling that something was amiss, something was missing this morning. He looked up from his plate and saw it. "Did you have seen team RWBY?" He asked his teammates. Now that they thought about it, none of them had seen the other team. That was strange. "Surely they are still sleeping, you know, probably because of _that_." They all nodded in agreement, knowing full well the effect that alcohol had. A little _too_ well even. That wasn't too important and they all get too classes with the others students.

However, Jaune, being the usual good guy that easily got worried for his friends, started playing with the ring that was on his finger. This movement wasn't lost to Pyrrha, as she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. And with the light that was pouring from the nearby window, it reflected on a golden ring that was on her left hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After completely panicking about her current predicament, the blond brawler of team RWBY was sitting at the table that was in the little chalet she was currently in. Where? She had no freaking idea. In front of her was a steaming bowl of coffee that was starting to get cold, as she had her hands maintaining her face and her eyes were lost into the nothingness in front of her. She hadn't move in 40 minutes. The inside of her of head could be describe as a numerous number of mini-her, running around with their tiny little arms in the air, screaming at the top of their minuscule lungs in an organized chaos.

Then she heard a shuffling of feet coming from the left. Appearing with the body covered with a blanket was Blake, that had the same face as Yang as she woke up, walking in slow motion. The just woken up ninja didn't even see her partner sitting at the obvious table. She just walked straight in front her. Then she disappeared from Yang's vision. A sound of a door was opened, then a moment of silence, that was quickly broken by a high pitched scream. After the sudden shout stopped, the front door could be heard being slammed shut. Again shuffling sound of feet was heard and Blake appeared around the corner with a face without any expression. Probably she too had mini version of herself running around in her head. She sat at the opposite of Yang and took a similar pose as her. The blond took out the coffee pot and serve her partner a bowl of coffee.

Once it was done, both of them went back to their panic state inside their head while their face didn't betray anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kill me now… _were the thought of Weiss when after an unknown amount of hours passed and nothing happened. Ruby was still snoring cutely, and munching at the same time at her hair. Then she heard a soft buzzing noise that came from just beside her. She turned her head with some difficulties and saw her scroll vibrating. _Bzzt, bzzt. _It was at arms length but she was being held by a koala-ruby, that was still munching and leaving saliva on her hair. She wiggled a little, trying to free an arm. This caused her snoring partner to hug her even more closely. _Damn it_. She tried again wiggling her arm out and after an 'epic' battle with Ruby's arms, she managed, finally managed, to free her arm. But then she now had to try and grasped the damn tablet! Sure it was at arm's reach but, only for the tips of her finger. She tried with all her might (even if currently experiencing the worst headache of her life and being trapped into a bear hug by her teammate, that was not a lot) to reach for it. Her fingers started to touch it. _Come on..._ _just a little more… Got it!_ She brought the apparel to her face and opened it. She had a new message, from none other that the person she held responsible for all of what happened. Damn it she knew very well what would happen if she drank that again! (The first time she had drank that homemade alcohol, she had woken up dressed as a _very bright pink _princess on top on one of her uncle's cow, in the middle of the nearby village, that wasn't a pleasant memory.). Without having anything else to do, beside being a big hugging pillow for Ruby, she played it.

"_Hallo Weiss. It's me. Just wanted to know if everything was alright and ask if you would recommend places to visit in Vale. Well you are surely busy so I will leave this message. Oh before I forget, I will cook tonight so here's my address. You can invite your friends if you want." _Her train of thought suddenly stopped when the words _I will cook_ were processed by her brain. All of her natural function stopped, as an instinct that was buried deep inside her was suddenly awoken, triggering a flashback.

_She was at her uncle house for the winter vacations. She was around six years old. Around her were all of the neighboring farmers. All of them were sitting around an enormous table. On it was a big pot of a freshly cooked and steaming pea soup. A big fatty soup, but oh so delicious, if the amount of drool that was escaping the mouths of the others were of any indication. Of course for her, this wasn't the case as she was used to have meals cooked by the best chefs available. And here she was, lost and a little disgusted by all of their ruff looks, with all their beards and second hand clothes. Of course she was wearing some in the theme of the mountains, but they were specifically made for her by the best designer. When her uncle, Hans, started serving the soup, all of the men were happily giving their plate to him. Everyone was served, except for one person, her._

_All of the men, including her uncle, were watching her with expecting eyes. She tried to make no of the head (in the way she slapped the people on each side of her with her pigtails) but he uncle was not going to take no for an answer and took her plate from her hand and severd her and hefty amount of this… thing they called a soup. She could see every ingredients; big peas, bacon with their fat still attached, carrots cut in pieces, some dices of leaks. And then the smell hit her small nose and even if it made cringe a little, a small part of her was pleased by it. Looking up, she saw the expecting looks that everyone was giving her, even Babi the old Bernese Mountain dog was looking at her! With a trembling hand, she grasped firmly the spoon, approached it into the substance that was between liquid and solid, dove it into it, and brought the now full spoon at her mouth. All of the bearded heads came closer, looking for her reaction. She muttered her courage and put the spoon in her mouth. The taste assaulted her tongue. It wasn't at all like the meal she was used, that were perfectly cooked, with the right amount of ingredients. Not at all. This was made by someone who just cooked something with no respect whatsoever to diet. The amount of pepper, salt and fat was enormous. All of this factors alone should have resulted in a non-eatable meal, but it didn't. It was good, very god. Then her hunger took control and she started eating as a true 'mountaineer' as her uncle put it while he patted her on the back, laughing. _

She was back into the present. She now had an objective, she Had to go tonight see her uncle with her friends. Just thinking about the food itself made her drool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MISTER, I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN, GET DOWN FROM THIS CLOCKTOWER NOW!" Shouted a policeman through a speaker at the man that currently up in the air, against the giant clock of Vale-city. "NEIN!" Shouted back Weiss's uncle. What he was currently doing had nothing to do with what the public and media thought it was. For them, he was suicidal man ready to jump from an old tower. But for him, he was just up there to do justice to this poor clockwork. And that was what he was currently doing. With all of the necessary equipments, he redone, oiled again, and realigned the different gears composing it. After another fifteen minutes, he had finished his work for the community. With a well placed hit, the clock went to work again, with a healthy anf heavy _tick-tock. _He took all of his tools, turned around and…

"OH MY OUM HE'S GOING TO JUMP!" Shouted a person. Everyone held their breath as they kept track of the falling figure that crashed… without any scratches into the cloth extended by the firemen. They strained against his weight. Once he was on his feet again, he was surrounded by policemen, asking him what the hell just happened. "Ach, you see, I just greased a little this old clock. Most of its gears were defective and needed attention. So I fixed it. It will now gave the exact time for more than thirty years. _Nichts zu danken__!" __A big warm laugh escaped from his laugh. All around him bore a look of complete bewilderment, with their eyes as big as sauspan and their mouths agape. _

"Entschuldigung, I have to do some groceries now for tonight." And just like that, as if nothing happened, he left the scene, being followed by all of the pairs of eyes present.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**And done. So did you like it? Leave a review to state your ****opinion****, I need feedback! ****I hope that next ****c****hapter will come sooner, but you know I will soon have my finals exams so yeah.**

**See you next time,**

**Littleswiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, It's me Littleswiss! Sorry for the wait, I got my exams soon and so my free time became more and more thin. Oh god, 28 follows and 13 favorite? You are all awesome, thank you! **

**NyanHellcat18: Thanks and happy to see that you like it!**

**Holothewolf16: Yeah, Hans is the special one of the family.**

**Shameless advert for my other fic, the Bloody sheep. If you like darker stuff, go one take a look on my profile and leave a review please! Thank you!**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster teeth. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So… does that... mean we are..." Started Yang

"Yes."

"And that we had..."

"Yes."

The room fell in silence once again after the very brief talk Yang and Blake had after they had been staring into the nothingness while their bowls of coffee were cooling. Both were looking at each other hand, more precisely the left one, where a golden ring was sitting on the finger before the pinky. At the same time, they look at each other and blushed like 'schoolgirls' (even if it was kinda of an off saying it, as they were both studying at Beacon academy, and by consequence made them student or 'schoolgirl'). Fingers were drummed against the table, eyes were quickly shifting between watching the other and the bowl of now cold coffee and no words were spoken.

Well until both the cat-ninja and the blond brawler suddenly jumped out of their seat when a sudden strong vibration, accompanied by a the blaring of horns, was sense, coming from somewhere under Yang. Looking down, she saw her scroll, hidden from view under some piece of clothing that belonged to her. Taking it, she answered without a beat, as the constant noise was making her forgotten headache.

"Hello?" She asked with a sore voice.

"Finally!" Shouted the voice of someone she knew very well. Of course the sudden shout of joy made her head hurt."Shhhhhhh. For the love of Oum." The sentiment was shared by Blake, as her other pair of ears enabled her to hear a lot better, and so she heard the shout too.

"Sorry. But where are you? Are you in class?"

"Hm, not really..." She didn't even finished that the 'ice queen' interrupted her."Well you are probably in an alley around the school. It's not like you and Blake got so drunk that you got married, spent your wedding night in a little house in the middle of a forest do you?"

"..."

"You got to be f******* kidding me." If it wasn't for the fact that she was the one who that happened, Yang would have probably laughed her ass off at that. But of course, she didn't. A little silence installed itself. The blond heard the sigh of exasperation of her teammate through the scroll. "Listen I need you to come to Beacon as soon as possible." Hearing the pressing in her voice, Yang raised an eyebrow. She looked at her partner and… wife now. Oum knew that it was completely weird to say that in her head. Blake responded with another raised eyebrow, as she had heard too.

"You know what, I will get you. I can get your coordinates via your scroll. Well I should as soon as Ruby would wake up..." The last part was grumbled but of course as soon as Yang heard the name of her dear little sister her hangover was completely forgotten as her instinct took control.

"Ruby?! How is she? I swear that if anything happened I will make you eat your own ovaries." And she knew she could do it, Weiss knew it and Blake too. The threat not only made Weiss cringed at the other side of the phone but also the person that was across her as Blake unconsciously crossed her legs. "No-no. Nothing happened. She's just stuck hugging me like a koala and refuse to let go." That was good. Because an annoyed Yang is dangerous, an angry Yang is mortal and a vengeful one is apocalypse incarnate. Scratching her chin, the blond knew exactly what to do in that kind of situation.

"Bring the scroll next to her ear and I will wake her up." And so she waited a few seconds before approaching the microphone of her scroll and whisper loudly. "Cookie cake." The effect was immediate as she heard an enormous gasp and then something falling heavily on the floor before an _Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuch _was heard. "I assume it worked?" She asked her white-haired teammate.

"Yes it did. I will pick you up this evening. Please dress up and wash, I can almost smell from here. Ruby and I have lesson to catch up." Ah, The Schnee's sass, Yang almost missed it. "Yeah, yeah whatever. See you tonight." She hanged up without bothering to ask for taking notes for them and making a believable excuse for her and Blake. She knew Weiss would do it.

Well now was left the question of washing up. "Hum… Blake, do you know where the shower is?" Hearing her name, Blake look up from her now finished bowl of cold coffee. The cat-faunus seemed to think about it. "I think that it's the door on the right, just next to the one that lead in the…." She gulped, trying to find the courage to say the word that reminded her exactly what happened. "… The bedroom." And of course this word too had an impact on Yang, as her face became expressionless. She coughed trying to change the awkward atmosphere. "W-well, I take a shower first if that's alright with you." Her answer was a wordless nod.

Exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds the Y of team RWBY came back with a disturbed look on her face. Blake didn't like that, she knew what kind of news that kind of facial expression usually held from experience. "What is it?" Yang took a breath as if she was going to announce bad news. "Good news, the shower works and there is hot water, bad news is that there is only enough water for 1 normal shower." At first Blake didn't really understand and then it hit her, if they wanted to both wash, they would have to shower… together. Both of them, inside a shower, with stream of water falling down on their naked bodies that were pressed against each other in the little space… Oum it sounded more and more like her book of 'art' (*cough*smut*cough*). She got out of her daze and saw that Yang was too red again on the face. The silence was finally broken by Yang

"So, what do we do?"

"We.. shower… together." There was a resigned tone in Blake's voice. However, in a minuscule part of her mind, where all of her dark secret and fantasy were locked up behind three set of door, a digital code and a DNA test was a little treacherous voice that whispered to her _"What's the problem? __That's what supposed to happen when you are married hehehe." _

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having given a plausible excuse for their lateness and the absence of the remaining member of team RWBY, Weiss and Ruby (well mostly Weiss) were preparing themselves for tonight's dinner. Of course, this was an unusual sight for the little red reaper, as Weiss was coming and going in every direction, searching for something in particular. But that wasn't what made Ruby looking like she just saw something that her brain refused to undersrtand, no, it was the mess that _Weiss_ was making as she was searching frenetically for something. She raised her finger to say something when she was interrupted by the shout of victory coming from Weiss.

"Ha ha! Found it!" the heiress shouted, brandishing a bottle of white wine that seemed to be _very_ expensive, if the french name on it gave any indication. Ruby folded her finger and put it under her lips, taking a thinking expression before once again raising it to ask something. "Weiss?" She asked timidly. Hearing her name, the 'ice queen' looked up from her crouching position. "What?" She was met with the disbelieving expression of her partner and soon realized why. Her hair were a mess, the room was a mess, her dress was also a mess and everything else was a mess.

Coughing into her hand to try and hide (unsuccessfully) the embarrassment that took form a reddish hue on her cheeks, she dusted herself and made herself proper before cleaning what she caused. "Ruby, go take a shower and prepare yourself for tonight's dinner at my uncle." Her partner didn't say anything and did as she was told. Once she was sure that Ruby was in the bathroom and had locked the door, she started searching inside her clothes. She was sure as hell she wasn't going to eat with her usual dress.

She was going there with a word that everyone that knew her (except her family) didn't associate her, _casual. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone had arrived and that Weiss managed to reunite the whole team with her Schnee resources, they were all ready for a night of fine eating and joy with a lot of conversations and laugh. Well absolutely not. Yang was eating tentatively while throwing quick looks to everyone, Ruby had the exact same face as her partner when she learned that Oobleck was going to be the huntsman that was going to trail them and Blake looked like a pet cat you just sneezed in front of and looked at their owner as if they just insulted their great ancestors.

All of that had reasons, the clothes and attitude that Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee dust company and the most refined and mannered person they knew were: 1 She was wearing an old and gray hoodie with a pocket on the front with some jeans. 2 was wearing a pair of rectangular _glasses._ 3 Her hair were put in a bun and was eating like _Ruby_ when she had a plate of cookies. And on top of that was the loud laughing of the burgling looking man and the fact that at each laugh his belly was _jiggling_.

"So Weiss I see that you missed my cooking." Said Hans while laughing lightheartedly. Before she answered, his niece took a piece of bread and used it to finish what was left of the soup. After having eaten everything, she took a tissue and wipe her mouth clean. "Oh you have no idea." And so they both started talking to each other happily, forgetting that there were three other people with them. Until the ring of a scroll broke them of their conversation. "Oops, sorry about that." Weiss's uncle got up and went to answer the sudden call.

While her uncle was answering the call and walked inside the bathroom to have some privacy, Weiss realized how her teammates were looking at her as if she was a total stranger. She looked at them and they looked at her. Yang started spoon feeding both Ruby and Blake as neither moved, still being in shock. Weiss looked at her, then at Ruby, then at Blake. RB still have their eyes locked onto her. An eyebrow was raised, spoons were being shoved into mouth and blank look of shock were given. This circus continued until they heard the voice of the one that was responsible for all of what happened. He was still talking on the scroll but there was something that caught the attention of the new 'casual' heiress was that her uncle was speaking in french.

"..._Oui, oui, je t'aime aussi. A plus tard!" _Were the foreign words that escaped his mouth before turned his scroll off. Weiss raised her other eyebrow while the other went back to its original place.

"Say Öhi, what was that?" Before he answered the question of her niece, Hans sat down back on his chair and served Weiss another glass of the white wine she brought and ask her friends if they wanted some. Receiving no answers, he took it as a no and served himself one. "Oh nothing important, I just learned that Bubu will join..."

"Bubu is coming?!" Interrupted Weiss as she squealed. It was the same one she reserved to Zwei. "Yes, and Sandra. "That name stopped Weiss's happy thoughts of seeing Bubu again. "Who's Sandra?" Hearing that, Hans smiled brightly at her before declaring proudly. "Well my wife of course!"

"Wait what?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done so what did you think about it? Please let me know with a review! **

**And I will need you to decide something, what will be Bubu. You got three choices.**

**1\. It's a female Bernese dog.**

**2\. A pet pig (can be either male or female)**

**3\. A male pet boar.**

**Thank you for reading! And see you next chapter!**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
